grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kevin
He is the son of Mel and David Johnson, the grandson of Mylene and Borris and he is a brother of Nidine. Early Life Born in London to Mel and David Johnson, he was the younger brother of Nidine. He ends up being born in a political family with David Johnson ending up becoming the Prime Minister, the family is thrust into the spotlight. David is loved by many including Kevin but when he was assassinated, the entire country grieves including Mel, Kevin and Nidine. The family have move around for security reasons ever since, before ending up in Grasmere Valley making t there home as soon as Mel enters into the political sphere herself. Kevin ends up working in the civil service as does his sister. However unlike Nidine who had managed to move on from what happened to her father, Kevin never managed to do so and he wanted retribution and revenge. This has caused him in the past to interrogate others about what really happened to his father. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 Kevin as do Mel and Nidine are among those who are listed as citizens of Grasmere Valley from Volume 1. Volume 10 When the Mafia are trying to take out the entire town while they at the town hall, the town is trying to find out who it is and stop them. Mel is accused of being part of the Mafia by Mary Bishop who in turn accuses her own son Kevin also known as Keegan. Kevin shocked by this accusation ends up accusing his sister Nidine. In the end it turns out the Town is playing a game of Mafia and no one is hurt. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas 5 Mel decides to run the Carol service this year due to the fact she felt previous years conducted under Gary Robinson were inadequate. Nidine is dragged into supporting her mother who is dating Ric, a man who is known to have dubious connections who she wants to speak at the Carol service. Mel is brutal as she wants everything to go exactly according to her plan and as a result many people get fired and even as a result of Mel's anger, one man attempts to commit suicide. Nidine doesn't like Ric or Mel but due to Mel being her bossy mother she and Kevin are forced to participate in her family band doing all the carol numbers. Volume 14 Mel ends up becoming the Vice Prime Minister being chosen by Mr Logan to cover the position, causing for Nidine and Kevin to be brought back into the political. Volume 16 Mel continues being the Vice Prime Minister when Sam Bishop manages to regain the role as Prime Minister. It seems Kevin's mother could possibly be entertaining a relationship with Sam. Volume 27 Kevin's mother has now married Sam Bishop although the role of Vice Prime Minister has now been given to Sam's greatest opponent Tessa Crab. Due to the mishandling of the Fifth Way Cult Crisis in Grasmere Valley Tessa demands a snap election. Sam is confident he'll win a sentiment that Mel does not share. With Kevin's step dad role being challenge the life of comfort that they had come accustomed to could go flying out of the window. In the end with Tessa Crab's shocking victory Kevin's life changes forever as this ends her families once dominant role in politics.